


Confrontation

by Melodious329



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for xmen_firstkink on Livejournal for this prompt: In their fight at the end of the movie, Azazel was awfully free using his tail to choke or pin Havok from behind. [Maybe triggering memories of prison - non graphic references to noncon.] What if post-movie they have a confrontation in an enclosed space? Alex can't use his power without frying himself (or lots of innocent people) in the process. Bonus for enraged!protective!Beast saving the day and post-fight h/c.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

Alex wanders the hallways of the Xavier mansion. It’s strange how much emptier it seems now. Charles is still in the hospital, but he ordered the boys to return to the mansion. He doesn’t know where the two others are right now.

He vacillates between anger and hurt as he wanders. He liked Erik. He thought Erik was the only mutant like him, damaged, and dangerous. But then Erik left, abandoned them, abandoned Charles. The difference between Alex and Erik is that Alex didn’t want to hurt humans. Each time he has…it’s like a bit of his soul burned away.

His feet kick a little at the carpet, but then there’s a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into the wall. Before he even has time to think, a long red tail is wrapping around his throat, fitting perfectly over the dark bruises already there. Azazel.

Automatically, Alex’s hands go to the tail choking him as the other mutant steps into his line of sight, red scarred face and pale blue eyes that scour his captive body. Alex lashes out, trying to punch and kick at the red mutant but Azazel dodges his feeble attempts easily and squeezes his throat harder.

Alex’s hands are clawing at the red tail as Azazel steps closer, so close his breath fans out on Alex’s face as he turns his head away.

“We meet again,” Azazel breathes, his voice low and deep. But then a hand is on his waist, sliding down to the button on his jeans.

Alex gasps and his eyes widen in understanding. He understands far too well what Azazel is here for. His body is completely rigid as the button is slowly popped open.

“I knew it,” Azazel whispers, amusement evident in his voice.

Alex can feel the heat coming to the surface of his chest, the red haze that starts to surround him and he quakes with the force of it.

“Do you know where our friends are?” Azazel whispers. “Are they behind this wall?” he asks.

Alex’s heart skips as he considers it, and his stiff body doesn’t resist when Azazel suddenly flips him to smash his face into the wall.

“Or are they behind this wall?” Azazel continues. “Do you think if you burn down the building that they’ll make it out in time?”

Alex closes his eyes. He can still feel the red mutant’s hands on him, pushing down his pants, but his attention is focused on controlling the power in his chest. It’s just like the last time.

Momentarily, he’s not seeing the dark hallways of the mansion, he’s seeing the inside of his prison cell. There’s a tshirt wrapped around his throat and a man’s hands pulling down his government issued pants. He knew what was going to happen and before he knew it, with a single jerk of his hips, the power was bursting out of him, slicing through the wall.

Tears prick the corner of his eyes. He won’t do that again. People died, prisoners he didn’t even know, a guard lost his hand. He can’t take the chance that Sean or Hank would be hurt by him, can’t burn down the only place that mutants can feel safe.

He lets out a shuddering breath. He has to just let it happen, give Azazel what he wants. Maybe he deserves…

Alex hears the roar before he’s suddenly pulled to the ground by the tail still around his neck. Twisting, he sees Beast on top of Azazel, blue furry hands wrapped around the red-skinned throat.

“Let him go,” Beast growls, sharp teeth bared right in Azazel’s face.

Slowly the trail unwraps from his throat and Alex sits up immediately, his back to the wall. But Beast doesn’t let Azazel go, his claws are digging in like he’s going to slit Azazels’ throat if the red mutant even thinks of disappearing them.

Carefully, Alex reaches his hand out to Beast’s shoulder, refusing to flinch back when Beast growls again.

“Hank,” he says firmly. “Don’t, Hank. You don’t want to kill him. I know…” his voice quakes at the end and he hates it.

But it does the trick, Beast’s yellow eyes turn to look at him, moving off of Azazel and towards Alex. Neither of them look back when Azazel disappears.

Beast reaches out a big blue hand to Alex. “Don’t,” Alex says again, desperately.

Beast’s face falls immediately, but Alex is still glowing red, angry still, at himself. “I have…the bunker,” he rambles and pulls up his pants. The power pulses in his chest and he doesn’t know if he can get there in time.

Before he can take a step, he’s being dragged over Beast’s shoulder and Beast takes off, out the window. They’re on the second floor and Alex grunts at the impact, the pain making his power burn brighter and he grits his teeth, sweat running down into his hair.

But then he’s being put down, the door right there in front of him and he wants to sag in relief. He’s not wearing his plate and his hips start moving before Beast has fully shut the door behind him. It’s almost painful when he lets the power gather, like all of his hurt and anger and shame are gathering there too. But no matter how much energy he releases, he can’t release his emotions, and he yells out his frustration.

As soon as he sags to the ground, fire and smoke all around him though, the door is opening and Hank’s dragging him back out in the sunshine.   
But they don’t go far, Hank is holding Alex to his side as he sits down, leaning them back against the wall just outside the bunker’s entrance.

It’s like Alex doesn’t even know how they got there, his face is pressed to the cotton of the polo that Beast still wears and his left hand is clutched around Beast’s neck, holding on. He doesn’t want to think about what Beast just saw, what Beast must think of him now. He’s an out of control mutant, an ex-convict, an asshole, and a whore who can’t protect himself.

Alex doesn’t notice that his hand is curling through the fur on Beast’s neck, playing in the softness there. But as soon as he stops, Beast speaks.

“Are you alright?” Beast asks, softly.

Alex hates the gentleness in Beast’s voice, hates the sympathy there. He jerks away from Beast’s warm furry body, not wanting to talk about it, not wanting to see the pity in Beast’s face.

But then Beast’s big blue hand is on his face, cradling his cheek and turning him so that their eyes meet. There’s concern there in Beast’s blue and yellow eyes, buts it’s Beast, who made it possible for Alex to control his power, who saved Alex when he was falling out of the sky, who finally can’t hide.

The moment is right there, staring them in the face, that perfect moment, and Alex takes it, surging up to catch Beast’s lips. The kiss slowly, thoroughly, with open mouths as Alex tries to get closer.

Alex isn’t surprised when Beast pulls away, though he’s definitely frustrated.

“Alex, it’s too soon…”

“Don’t,” Alex says, the word coming out more harshly than he meant, a common occurrence. His hand tightens in Beast’s fur, telling him as much as he can that he doesn’t want Beast to leave. His next words are soft, almost pleading, “I don’t…”

Beast looks down at him for a minute, and then for once, he lets it go. Leaning down, Beast nuzzles his face before their lips meet again.


End file.
